


Deux Mondes

by ToyMouse



Series: The small one - HamLaf 2020 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Fluff, Hamlaf Week 2020, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyMouse/pseuds/ToyMouse
Summary: Alexander went to sleep that night, and woke up twice. Which was the dream?A HamLaf 2020 fic. Prompt: time travel
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: The small one - HamLaf 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914598
Kudos: 6





	Deux Mondes

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS STILL DAY 5 IN MY TIMEZONE. I still have another 2.5 hours! 
> 
> Anyway, I have two other versions of this. I typed them to about 50% then realized that wasn't what I wanted. I'll probably finish them and upload anyway!   
> This one is kind of short! Sorry!

“Good night, love.” Lafayette crawled into bed, pressed a kiss against Alexander’s cheek, and laid his head on the pillow. 

“Sweet dreams.” Alex returned, throwing his arm around Lafayette’s waist. 

Both boys fell asleep quickly, cuddled close together. 

* * *

Alexander stretched, sitting up in bed. Lafayette had already left for work that day, which was typical. After a few more moments of disorientation, Alex heaved himself from the bed and prepared for the day. 

Since moving to their new home, Alex and Laf set up a routine. Laf would go to work, Alex to the coffee shop down the street (he worked a part time shift in the morning). Once he finished his shift at the cafe, he’d head to the library to work on homework and study. Laf would meet him there and they would have lunch together, after which Laf would bring Alex to class. They would arrive home at the same time and prepare dinner together before sitting down for their nightly movie. 

Once presentable, Alex gathered his keys and wallet and began his walk to work.

* * *

Things seemed strange. The city was the same, and the people were the same, but they talked funny. There were more people walking around than he had ever seen. It was nerve-wracking, but Alex pushed on. At one point, a strange car tumbled down the street. It was strange because it was pulled along by a horse which had Alexander rubbing his eyes, trying to make sense of what was going on. The roads, he noticed, weren’t paved either.

Alexander bustled to the cafe, unsteady and confused. However, in place of a shop stood a large building with swinging doors. Above the threshold read the words “Schuyler Saloon.”

When he stepped inside, curious, a visual feast of colors assaulted him. There was a bar along one wall, behind which stood a lady in red with deep brown skin and a head full of bouncy curls. Small tables dotted the premises, some taken by men far too inebriated for this time of the day. A grand staircase sat nestled in the back, from which a lighter-skinned lady in blue-green dress descended. Brightly colored streamers and banners in blue, red, and yellow decorated the walls and beams. A third woman in a bright yellow dress sat at the piano nestled in the corner, a heavily intoxicated man leaning on her heavily. 

“Welcome, lovely! What’s your poison?” Alexander pointed to himself and the woman behind the bar nodded. 

“I would rather not have any poison, ma’am. I was, uh, I was looking for the coffee shop, Deux Mondes. I seem to have gotten lost.”

“Oh sugar, you ain’t lost! Here,” she poured some sort of amber liquid in a cup and handed it to him. “Drink this. On the house. I’ll make sure the room is presentable!” The red clad woman stepped around the bar, flashing a smile at Alex, before heading up the staircase. 

Alex sipped at the provided drink, sputtering in distaste. He abandoned the foul drink.

He waited only a few moments more before the woman returned. She beckoned him to her and murmured, “End of the hall. Have fun.” 

She swept away from him, returning to her place behind the bar. She motioned with her hands for Alexander to go when she noticed him rooted to the same spot. He turned and ascended the stairs. She stared behind him, downing his drink in one go.

* * *

Alexander knocked on the door at the end of the hall, and a familiar voice called out for him to enter. Slowly, Alexander turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The first thing Alexander noted upon stepping into the room was the man on the deep royal blue chaise lounge. 

“Gilbert? What-”

“Oh? You know me? My, how lucky I am to have such a handsome ask after me, personally.” Lafayette moved from the seat, slinking over to Alex, shutting the door gently. 

He was clad in a sleeveless, white, single piece suit. Around the waist, a skirt billowed out, accentuating Lafayette’s sultry stride. The pant legs tapered around his ankles, highlighting the gorgeous gold heels he wore. Alexander felt like a man stranded in the desert, staring at the sight of his love. Lafayette ran a hand down Alexander’s chest. 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, handsome.”

* * *

Morning light streamed in through the sheer curtains covering the window. Alexander stretched and rolled over, laying his pajama-clad arm across the waist of his companion. Blinking his eyes open, Alexander stared into the warm gaze of his beloved. 

“Good morning, my darling. Sleep well?”

**Author's Note:**

> And you will never know if it was a dream or not! MWAHAHAHAHA   
> Also...yeah, I can't write smut. I dont really like thinking about it, honestly. Sorry about that! If someone else wants to write it, go ahead, but like...I cannot 😅
> 
> Basically, they watched a western of some sort and that invaded Alexander's dreams. 😏 along with something else


End file.
